In many systems, data storage requirements and transmission bandwidth requirements are reduced by compressing data prior to storage or transmission. However, in order to take advantage of compression, the compression and decompression must be performed seamlessly. In particular, although some latency may be unavoidable, any decrease in throughput may be unacceptable.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for compressing an input stream of data with consistent throughput.